


Minutiae

by Ashcat252



Series: Alate [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Drunk Jack Kline, F/F, M/M, Trans Jack Kline, Underage Drinking, alcohol use, ftm Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Jack talks about his first kiss with his new friends and then learns something new about Clark.Also the part where Jack gets stupidly drunk and makes Clark extremely flustered.
Relationships: Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Series: Alate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Minutiae

”Earth to Jack~”A feminine voice called out, pulling the blond out from whatever trance he was just in.

“Yes?” Jack said as he finally looked up at Charlie. She had an amused look on her face that matched Clark’s, who somehow managed to sit beside him while he was in his own little world.

“Maybe giving him alcohol was a bad idea.” Dorothy sighed. Her girlfriend, Charlie, just shrugged her shoulders, her amused smirk ever present. Their other friend, Alyx, was sitting in the corner in their own fluffy lounge chair.

Alyx was simply minding their own business, as per usual, as they doodled in their sketchbook. Not at all bothered by Jack’s embarrassed blush, unlike Clark who couldn’t stop smiling at him.

“Sorry about that. What were you asking?” Jack inquired as he fiddled with the holes in his jeans.

Her smirk softened as she said, “We were talking about our firsts. I was asking when you had your first kiss.”

Jack’s cheeks only got redder as he the memory came back to him. “I was... twelve, I think. It was with my old friend Sara.”

“More details, please. Was she cute?” Clark asked, then added, “I just realized I’m talking about a twelve-year-old.” Clark cringed outwardly and it made Jack let out a small chuckle.

“She’s not twelve now,” Jack reminded him, and then continued, “And yeah, she was cute. Still is, I guess. We were having a sleepover and we started playing truth or dare. She dared me to kiss her and... yeah. That happened.”

It wasn’t like it wasn’t a fond memory. It was his first kiss, after all. But the reminder of Sara hurt. She was the first to abandon Jack after he came out as trans, despite being his best friend at the time. Jack knew he’d get over it at some point, so he tried not to let those feelings show.

Not like he ever really got the chance as Alyx finally set their pen down and looked up at him, “Have you ever kissed another boy, Jack?” They asked, and Dorothy and Charlie both leaned in close to hear the answer. Clark’s blush was almost as bad as Jack’s.

“Uh... no... not yet anyway.” Jack said the last part shyly, and it made them all smirk again. “I‘m pansexual.” Jack added just a tad bit more confidently.

Alyx got up from their chair and gave Jack a swift fist bump. “Same.” They said with a bright smile, and then they were back in their same comfortable position.

“Alright. So we heard from me, Dorothy, Alyx, and now finally Jack. Looks like that leaves just you, Clark.” Charlie gave him a devilish grin and it only made Clark groan.

“You guys already know this story.” Clark grumbled as he rubbed the balls of his hands into his eyes. With combined laughter, they all shook their heads.

“Jack doesn’t know.” Dorothy pointed out. It made Clark look up at her with utter betrayal in his eyes.

Jack rested his chin on his palm as he looked up it him, his eyes set in full puppy dog mode, “Please, Clark. I’m curious.” The corner of his mouth rose into a smirk as Clark finally conceded.

Clark took a big sip of his beer before starting, the burn of it soothing his nerves enough to make him open his mouth.

“Alright.” Clark sighed as he wiped a hand over his face. “I had my first kiss with a girl named Stacy. We were in high school at the time and I took her her out on a date, because I really thought I liked her, but right after I kissed her...” Clark groaned into his hands and everyone else started giggling, and all Jack could do was listen intently.

“I realized that I was, _am_ , gay. And I said that. Out loud. Right to her hopeful little face.”

Jack stared owlishly at Clark, his mouth agape. “Clark...” Jack tried for go for a sympathetic tone, but it turned into pure laughter. Clark couldn’t help but chuckle despite the heat in his cheeks.

“She was sad at first, but then she was understanding. We still talk sometimes.” Clark said after his friends finally stopped their drunken laughter.

“With a boy, though... that‘s a different story. Not as wholesome.” Clark smirked then and gave Jack a playful wink that made the blond boy’s own cheeks darken.

“Yeah, Clark was a bit of a slut. But that’s okay. We don’t slut shame here.” Alyx said, their tone sweet as they twirled the pen in their manicured hand. Dorothy let out a breathy laugh at that as she leaned against Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie wrapped an arm around her as she used her free hand to take another sip of her drink, “Now, that sounds like a good segue into my next question. Reminder: you do not have to answer if you’re not comfortable.”

Jack could feel his heart pound in his chest as he waited to hear the question he was nervous to answer. He wanted to seem cool and carefree like them, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie.

And so, he decided to be honest as Charlie asked, “Jack, are you a virgin?”

Jack let out a breath and toyed with the holes in jeans again, “I am.” He couldn’t see it, but Clark’s eyes widened at that answer. The brunette, for whatever reason, could hardly believe it. He softened his features soon after, but the look didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie.

Thankfully, his usually talkative friend knew better than to comment on it.

“Nothing wrong with that, sweetie.” Dorothy said in a soft tone. Charlie and Alyx both hummed in agreement while Clark got up to pour himself a glass of the strong stuff, the Hennessy that Alyx kept in their mini fridge after a long week of school and work.

Clark didn’t need to think about Jack that way. Nope, not at all. He welcomed the burn the drink brought him, and let everyone’s laugh blur into the background.

It wasn’t long before Jack got his own cup, too. It was obvious it wasn’t the first time he’d had alcohol, but that didn’t necessarily mean he knew how to hold his liquor.

It had just been a few hours later when Jack started to act a little too loopy.

“Claaaaark~”

Clark had a bit of a cross fade going on, so it felt like his head moved all too slowly to look up at his friend, “You okay?”

Jack hiccuped and said, “I’m... I’m sleepy.” He rubbed at his eyes then, and Clark knew it was time to go. He hugged his friends goodbye, and they all told him to be careful with Jack like he wasn’t drunk out of his mind, too. But that was okay. Clark could handle it, he thought as he held on tight to a wobbly Jack Kline.

It was a long walk from their building from Alyx’s, but Clark knew better than to take his car. So Jack just hung onto him, leaning his head against Clark’s shoulder without a care in the world.

Drunk Jack didn’t have a filter, Clark soon realized.

“T-the reason why I never h-had a... boyfriend, or anything, was because my d-dad told me I’d turn into a whore... that I’d end up pregnant... and go to hell. C-crazy, right?” Jack stuttered out as he clung to Clark’s shirt.

Clark didn’t know what to say. His mind was still so fuzzy, it was hard to process that Jack was forced to miss out on certain things because of his abusive dad. It made something weird stir up in Clark’s tummy, something like a protective feeling over Jack.

“Yeah, it is...” Clark breathed out as they finally neared their own building. He rummaged through his pockets to find his key, but groaned out once realized he forgot them again. Last time he had just been lucky enough to see another student who recognized him enough to let him in. And for whatever reason, no one seemed to be out right then on a Friday night.

“You forgot your key again! Silly.” Jack giggled against Clark’s neck. The feeling made Clark’s cheeks burn again. “Mine are in my back pocket.” He said, but made no effort to retrieve them.

“We need the keys, Jack...” Clark trailed off as all his roommate did was snuggle closer. Clark’s heart was hammering in his chest.

”Mhmm... jus’ get ‘em... m’tired...” Jack mumbled against Clark’s skin and all that did was make him shiver. Clark took in a deep breath and hoped Jack wouldn’t hate him for going through his pocket in the morning, or remember it as Clark doing something inappropriate.

Clark moved quickly and guessed correctly the first time that it was in the right pocket. It didn’t help that Jack was giggling even louder and talking about how much that tickled as Clark unlocked the building’s door.

To anyone that could be listening, it looked like Clark was bringing home a hookup. A one-night stand. That didn’t sit right with Clark. He wasn’t that person anymore and he’d never treat Jack like that. Jack was sweet, wholesome, soft—

Clark shook his head. He needed to end that train of thought right there. He concentrated on holding onto Jack as they made their way upstairs.

Jack couldn’t stop his giggling for the life of him. He just felt so good. From the alcohol, from having such good friends, and from having Clark hold onto him like that. It was all such a nice feeling and he barely knew how to handle it. He had no clue what effect he was truly having on Clark.

He was blissfully unaware as he slipped from Clark’s grip as they got into their room and started to tickle Clark mercilessly. Whatever thoughts were plaguing Clark’s mind just a few moments ago were long gone as he burst into laughter. Clark tried and failed to grip at Jack’s hands, so he instead decided to bring in his own assault of tickles.

Jack was immediately done for as he gripped at Clark’s strong shoulders. Jack’s legs gave out and he fell against his own mattress, Clark following right after. Their laughter still filled the room in breathy successions. It wasn’t long before it faded all at once once as Clark lifted up slightly to look down at Jack.

His blond hair was tussled messily, his cheeks flushed pink and his gaped tooth smile was all too cute. Jack was looking up at him, still blissfully unaware as he raised his hand to get Clark’s soft hair from out of his face and behind his ear.

“Jack...” Clark trailed off as he leaned into the other boy’s touch. Jack looked into Clark’s eyes then, a sudden realization falling over his features as his cheeks burned fiercely.

Clark cleared his throat and shook his head, laughing awkwardly as he picked himself off of Jack’s body. Jack couldn’t help but feel cold after.

Clark rushed his way to the shower and all Jack could do was lay there in utter confusion as to why Clark was looking at him like that and why his own body was feeling the way it was right then. He just scrubbed a hand over his face as he shoved his shoes off and cuddled into his blanket, not even caring that his jeans were still on.

Jack chalked things up to them both being a little lonely. He told himself, that starting tomorrow, he would download Tinder. Maybe gaining experience would help tone down whatever he was feeling right then.

And while Clark was in the shower, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, he couldn’t help but agree. That maybe all he really needed was to find a guy and get laid, get that feeling out of his system, and then him and Jack could have a normal friendship.

But as the thought of Jack smiling up at him clouded his mind, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this part! The boys are still hella confused. But give them time, they’ll get there.  
> Also! Hope everyone is doing okay right now. Stay safe. 💜


End file.
